1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to engines of the axial type, under which designation are included all engines having pistons reciprocating in cylinders which are arranged parallel to the power shaft.
2. Description of Prior Art
Engines of this general type are not new, and many patents have been issued upon such engines, but engines of this character thus far conceived have generally not proved successful and have been found to have shortcomings which have rendered them unsuitable for practical and commercial usage.
The present invention was conceived to overcome the deficiencies of prior devices and provides an improved and novel construction which may be combined with the devices disclosed in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,532 titled "Mechanism for Variable Compression Ratio Axial Engines" and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,154 titled "Pivoting Slipper Pad Bearing and Crosshead Mechanism."